Res Publica - Eine Sache der Öffentlichkeit
by theophrastus-bombastus
Summary: Das internationale Statut zur Geheimhaltung der Zauberei wird erneuert. Premierministerin Theresa May trifft auf Zaubereiminister Edward Talbot. Und Ezra Keats, Mittzwanziger, Journalist des scheiternden Westminster Inquirers, hört ganz zufällig mit. Was passiert, wenn ein Aussenstehender unverblendet die Zaubererwelt entdeckt? Journalism will kill you, but it will keep you alive


«Well, they call me William the Pleaser  
I sold opium, fireworks and lead  
Now I'm telling my troubles to strangers  
When the shadows get long I'll be dead»

I

An diesem Abend war an der Liverpool Street, London gewiss alles normal. Ungewöhnliche Tage, nein, die gab es für Ezra Keats im Grunde genommen nicht. Selbstverständlich, von aussen betrachtet mochte alles etwas anders aussehen. Wer sich aber während Jahren an eine fehlende Regelmässigkeit gewöhnt hat, dem geht das Gespür für die Existenz verschiedener Zustände abhanden. Die Strukturlosigkeit wird damit gewissermassen zu einer Art eigenen Struktur. Das Leben verschwimmt.

«Love Spreads» von den Stone Roses dröhnte durch das Einzimmerapartment – und wohl auch durch die Wohnungstür. Und die Haustüre. Aber das kümmerte Ezra Keats in der Regel nicht. In seinem Block sassen allerlei Lärmemacher. Jeden zweiten Donnerstag im Monat hörte er etwas zwischen heiserem Husten und asthmatischem Rasseln. Dazu ein feuchtes, fleischiges Klatschen. Zwei Minuten später eine gönnerhafte Frauenstimme. Dann die Dusche. Jedes Mal, wenn er dem armen Tropf im Flur begegnete, musste sich Ezra räuspern. Kontrollieren liess sich dieser Reflex nicht. Ezra befand, das sei wohl fehlende Impulskontrolle, dasselbe, was Fingernägelkauen auslöste, zumindest hatte er das einmal gelesen. Er stellte sich dann immer vor, wie seines Nachbars Bierbauch hin und herschwang und dabei vor Schweiss glorreich glänzte, wie die Spitzen seines Schnurrbarts zitterten und ihn noch etwas mehr nach Walross aussehen liessen. Wem die gönnerhafte Frauenstimme gehörte, wusste er nicht. Und darum war Ezra ganz froh. Jedenfalls glaubte er, dass damit die gesamte Diskographie der Stone Roses auf Lebenszeit aufgewogen sein müsse, selbst wenn er sie auf voller Lautstärke durch die Gänge wummern liess.

Die Halogenröhre an der Decke des Apartments blinkte laut. Der Fussboden aus Linoleum war schmutzig. Ezra hatte an verschiedensten Orten Aschehäufchen gebildet, die er sich jeden Morgen zu putzen vornahm, es aber doch nie tat. Gerade eben produzierte er ein weiteres Häufchen, als er gedankenverloren mit dem Zeigefinger gegen die Zigarette schnippte und sie sich anschliessend zwischen die spröden Lippen steckte. Mit der anderen Hand fuhr er fahrig über das Trackpad seines Laptops, der vor ihm auf einem kleinen Teetischchen sass, umgeben von Bierflaschen und zwei vollen Aschenbechern. Das Teetischchen hatte Ezra einst aus Astana mitgebracht, der Hauptstadt Kasachstans. Eine verrückte Stadt, dachte er sich immer wieder, eigentlich alles nach 1994 gebaut, verblüffend. Und dann die Geschichte mit diesem wirren Diktator. Er war sich ziemlich sicher, dass das Tischchen billiger Touristen-Kitsch sei und dennoch hatte er sich damals unsterblich in es verliebt. Es war das einzige Möbelstück, auf das Ezra stolz war. In einer Ecke stand ein Lattenrost mit Matratze, in einer anderen Ecke eine altmodische Kommode.

In seinem Browser hatte Ezra dutzende Tabs geöffnet. Guardian, Independent, Intercept. Alles, was man so liest und lesen muss, wenn man von Buchstaben leben wollte. Ihm selber gelang das eher schlecht als recht. Seit mehr als einem Monat hatte er nichts mehr geschrieben. So werde das nichts mit einer Festanstellung, hatte Harry Hasselback, sein Chefredaktor, verlauten lassen. Und Harry Hasselback hiess tatsächlich Harry Hasselback. Das schien Ezra jedes Mal aufs Neue unheimlich komisch, wenn er den Namen irgendwo geschrieben, oder noch kurioser, gesprochen hörte. Als ob es sich bei Harry Hasselback um eine Comicfigur handeln würde, dachte sich Ezra. Was für Eltern geben ihren Kindern alliterative Namen? Vielleicht hatten die den Humor zu viel, der Harry fehlte. Aber bei aller Post-Ironie, dachte Ezra, es wäre wieder einmal an der Zeit für eine Geschichte. Sie muss nicht mal gut sein. Sie muss zuvörderst die Miete zahlen, die ihm allenthalben fehlte. Wenn Ezra gewusst hätte, was für eine Geschichte auf ihn zukommen würde, er wäre sich betrinken gegangen. Denn Ezra lebte das Klischee, und er wusste das, wusste, dass er bisweilen eine Karikatur war. Aber das Leben mit Stereotypen ist einfacher. Vor allem dann, wenn, nicht wie viele vermuten, alle Menschen um einen herum Stereotype sind, sondern man selber. Ezra wusste aber, dass ihn diese Sache irgendwann in den Hintern beissen würde, aber für den Moment war er so zufrieden mit sich, wenn es so etwas wie Zufriedenheit wirklich gab. Keine nennenswerte Familie, keine Freundin, nur sehr lockere Freundschaften ohne ständige Verpflichtungen. So ein Konzept wie Zeit stellte sich für Ezra immer erst ein, wenn ein ganzer Lebensabschnitt hinter ihm lag. Ezras Zeit verging nicht in Wochen, Tagen, Stunden, Minuten, Sekunden, sondern in Epochen. Kein Wunder also, dass Langzeitsorgen für ihn kaum eine Rolle spielten. Seine grössten Probleme waren, wenn es im Zigarettenautomat keine Gauloises Blau mehr gab, die Apotheke ihm kein Codein verkaufen wollte und wenn er einmal keine Miete zahlen konnte, weil er eine Geschichte hatte sausen lassen. Aber dieses Mal durfte er das nicht nochmal soweit kommen lassen. Ezra hatte am nächsten Tag einen Termin im Westminster Palast. Er würde dort einen Bildungspolitikerin treffen; es ging um eine national eher weniger wichtige Gesetzesvorlage, Ezra war sogar versucht, zu sagen: eine reine Alibivorlage. Dennoch, eine Alibivorlage ist passend, wenn das Ganze sowieso nur eine Albigeschichte werden sollte. Immerhin war Harry Hasselback noch romantisch genug, für diese Arbeit keine Nachrichtenagentur zu beauftragen. Romantisch, ja, aber aus finanzieller Hinsicht dumm. Da Ezra aber keinerlei emotionale Bindung zum Westminster Inquirer hatte und für den Beruf an sich zu wenig idealistisch war, kümmerte ihn das kaum. Sowieso, hätte Ezra wählen können, er hätte sich einfach mit Musikinstrumenten und Büchern in seiner Wohnung verkrochen und darauf gewartet, bis Bukowskis Muse zu ihm kam.

if it doesn't come bursting out of you  
in spite of everything,  
don't do it.  
unless it comes unasked  
out of your heart  
and your mind  
and your mouth  
and your gut,  
don't do it.

Ezra würde warten, Müssiggang zu einer Kunstform machen - und dann vielleicht irgendetwas produzieren, worauf er wirklich stolz sein konnte. Aber so einfach ging das nicht, schliesslich musste man ja noch essen können, wohnen können, leben können. Er war nie dafür gemacht gewesen. Für die Art von Leben, die sich aus Jahrtausenden menschlicher Existenz herausgebildet hatte. Insofern war alles, was er je tat nur ein notwendiges Übel. Ezra brauchte keinen Psychoanalytiker, um zu wissen, dass er Träumer und Zyniker zugleich war und damit irgendeinem unklaren Begehren nachrannte.

Ezra löschte das Licht, trank seinen Tee leer und zog die Vorhänge zu, damit die Strassenlaterne nur noch dumpf ins Zimmer flackerte. Ein paar betrunkene Teenager zertrümmerten leere Flaschen auf dem Gehsteig und riefen durch die Nacht. All die London-Romantiker hatten keine Ahnung. Grossstädte sind für Menschen ohne Herz und Seele gedacht, für Menschen mit grossen Löchern, die sie mit flimmernden Lichtern, Unmengen an Menschen und Konsumnervosität zu füllen versuchen.

De La Mancha wechselte die Stone Roses ab. «Release all Light». Ezra legte sich auf die Matratze, zog noch einmal an der Zigarette, die durch die Düsternis glühte und knisterte. Für ein paar Sekunden blätterte er in «Ariel», obwohl er die Buchstaben nicht lesen konnte, und legte es dann mit einem Seufzer zur Seite. Manchmal wusste er selber nicht, wie er sich eigentlich fühlte.

Es war ein normaler Abend an der Liverpool Street in London. Alles wie immer.

Das Dümmste, was einem als Journalist passieren kann, ist, schlau zu sein oder schlau zu werden. Wer alles weiss, hat keinen Grund mehr, nachzufragen. Und wer nicht nachfragt, ist kein Journalist. Insofern sind viele Journalistinnen eigentlich gar keine. All die selbstgefälligen Feuilletonisten und Analysenschreiberinnen haben dieses Problem. Sie würden lieber zur Schau stellen, wievielen Inaugurationsfeiern von Premierministern sie schon beigewohnt hatten und wie viel qualifizierter sie nun deshalb seien.

Die meisten Journalisten würden eine gute Geschichte nicht einmal erkennen, wenn sie sich mit «Guten Tag, Herr Journalist, Frau Journalistin, ich bin eine gute Geschichte» vorstellen würde und einen violetten Bowler zum Gruss zöge. Eine gute Geschichte bedeutet mehr Arbeit, erklärte Ezra es immer. Mehr Arbeit heisse für seinesgleichen mehr, als für einen dieser gelangweilten Aktenschieber, die halt einen Stapel Papier mehr zu verarbeiten hätten als sonst und deshalb eine halbe Stunde später ihren Fernsehkrimi ansehen konnten. Nein, eine «gute Geschichte» ist für Journalisten in etwa so folgenschwer, wie sich zu verlieben.

Im Englischen heisst das «falling in love», im Französischen «tomber amoureux». Sich zu verlieben heisst also, zu fallen. Und fallen heisst, die Kontrolle zu verlieren. Danach nicht mehr dieselbe Person zu sein. Das eigene Leben komplett umzukrempeln, denn tut man es nicht von selbst, tut das die Liebe für einen. Geht es um Liebe, gibt es ein Vorher und ein Nachher, denn Liebe verändert fundamental. Genau deshalb haben so viele Menschen Angst vor diesem «tomber amoureux», vor diesem Fallen, vor den Konsequenzen, die wundersam, aber auch verheerend sein können.

Und aus demselben Grund haben Journalisten Angst vor guten Geschichten. Denn welcher Mensch hält derart Einschneidendes Woche für Woche aus? Genau wie in der Liebe, kann man auch an einer guten Geschichte scheitern. Und welches Verlagshaus kann sich ein Scheitern überhaupt noch erlauben - sowohl finanziell wie auch was die Reputation betrifft? Schuld, nein, Schuld wollte Ezra niemandem geben. Er sah das immer ganz stoisch: Kann ich es ändern? Nein? Warum sich also kümmern? Kann ich es ändern? Ja? Dann tue ich es einfach.

Doch in noch einer Weise sind gute Geschichten ähnlich wie die Liebe.

Es ist nicht möglich, sich auszusuchen, wann sie kommt.

Ezra verfluchte sich. Den Westminster Palast besuchen und nur noch zerknitterte Hemden in der Kommode. Well done, mate.  
Im Bad ächzte er sein Spiegelbild an, fuhr sich durch die etwas längeren dunklen Haare, um sie aus dem Gesicht zu wischen, verweilte eine Zeitlang und zog an der Zigarette. Mit den Ringen unter seinen Augen hätte man Hula Hoop tanzen können. «Sieht man das? Ne, kaum», murmelte Ezra und tupfte sich Make-up ins Gesicht. Wenn Frauen einen mit Farbe aufs Kreuz legen können, durfte er das auch. Warum nicht? In einem Anfall von Eitelkeit hatte sich Ezra sogar einmal Wimperntusche aufgetragen. Grössere Augen gleich mehr Aufmerksamkeit und mehr Charisma, hatte er damals räsoniert, wurde dann aber den ganzen Tag skeptisch beäugt und entschied sich deshalb, das lieber sein zu lassen. Aber mit dezentem Make-up die Augenringe zu vertuschen, ja, das ging.

In knapp 20 Minuten radelte Ezra von der Liverpool Street zum Westminster Palast. Dem öffentlichen Verkehr in London war selten zu trauen. Er war er eine Weile zu früh da und kaufte sich einen Energy Drink, den er in kürzester Zeit hinunter leerte. «Grässlich, ich weiss», verteidigte er sich jedes Mal, aber ohne Koffein ging bei ihm nichts und Kaffee war schlicht nicht sein Ding. Er hatte sich sogar einmal eine Kaffeemaschine gekauft, in der Hoffnung, er würde dann automatisch jeden Morgen als erstes einen Kaffee machen. Sich neue Dinge anzugewöhnen fiel Ezra generell schwer und wenn es nicht einmal mit Kaffee klappte, dann gute Nacht.

Wie mit der Politikerin vereinbart, wartete er in der Westminster Cafeteria, ging seine Notizen nochmal sorgfältig durch und notierte sich ein paar neue kritische Fragen. Kritische Fragen konnten so manche Politiker aus dem Konzept bringen und grundsätzlich waren die Motive hinter dem Konzept meist interessanter als das Konzept selber, sagte sich Ezra. Deshalb, zur Hölle mit dem Konzept. Das ist das Schöne am Journalismus, sagte sich Ezra immer wieder. Er musste selber zu Kreuze kriechen, denn es sind immer die anderen, die etwas von einem wollen.

Die Zeit verstrich. Die Politikerin kam zu spät. Fünf Minuten. Zehn Minuten. Ezra holte sein Handy hervor. Mailbox. Well, that's marvellous. 15 Minuten. 20 Minuten. Ezra legte seine Stirn auf den Tisch, um sie sanft gegen die Platte zu schlagen. Wie war das nochmal mit der Alibivorlage und der Alibigeschichte? Das hier war wohl auch ein Alibitreffen, dachte Ezra. «Tun wir einfach so, als hätte ich Ihnen ein paar Fragen gestellt», murmelte Ezra zu sich selber, «die Sie allesamt mit Bravour beantwortet haben und Bob's your uncle, hier haben wir eine Geschichte, die niemand lesen wird, weil der Inquirer sowieso nicht zu mehr taugt, als zum Auslegen im Wohnzimmer, wenn man sich eine noch nicht stubenreine Katze gekauft hat.» Ezra stöhnte und schlug seinen Kopf noch etwas härter gegen die Tischplatte, in der Hoffnung, die anderen Menschen in der Cafeteria würden Notiz von seiner Frustration nehmen, und ihm wenigstens passiv Mitleid schenken. Die Tassen und Löffel klirrten. Niemand blickte auf.

Obwohl Ezra wusste, dass es sich bei diesem Interview-Versäumnis kaum um etwas Persönliches handelte, nahm er es persönlich. Er wusste, dass das falsch und ziemlich unprofessionell war, aber davon konnte er sich nichts kaufen. Die letzten Tage waren schon unergiebig genug, als dass er sich jetzt einfach wieder aus dem Palast verziehen würde und den Tag verstreichen liesse. Sodding wankers. Das Gefährlichste auf der Welt waren nicht irgendwelche afrikanischen Warlords oder südamerikanische Drogenbosse, sondern indifferente Bürokraten. Denn mit Unterschriften alleine können sie allerhand bewirken - und sie dürfen eben versäumen, was sie versäumen wollen. Die Schuld wäre dann auf die emotionale Neutralität der Bürokratie zu schieben - und voilà, die perfekte Rechtfertigung für Unrecht.

Manchmal passierte es Ezra, dass er in Gedankenkreise geriet, die ihn aus dem kleinsten Ereignis - durch mehrmaliges hermeneutisches Kreisen - dramatische Geschehnisse konstruieren liessen. In den meisten Fällen gelang es Ezra, solche Gedanken frühzeitig als unproduktiv und schädlich zu erkennen, (gut, so schlecht war sein ehemaliger Psychoanalytiker vielleicht doch nicht), aber manchmal brannten ihm sämtliche Denksicherungen durch - und die Konsequenz dessen war der Glaube, dass die Welt sich wohl grundsätzlich gegen ihn verschworen hatte.

Ezra kramte in seiner Tasche zwischen Zigaretten, Zeitungen, Broschüren, Quittungen, leeren Flaschen und Unterlagen. Er klaubte nach einigem Suchen einen alten Badge hervor, irgend so ein VIP-Backstage-Ding, das er vor einiger Weile erhalten hatte, um über ein Musical zu schreiben, über das sonst niemand berichten wollte. Wie sich nach der Aufführung herausgestellt hatte: zurecht. Doch nun würde ihm dieser Badge doch noch dienlich werden sollen, dachte Ezra, zog es sich sich um den Hals und grinste für sich selbst. Act like you belong. Dann kommst du überall hin.

Er schritt also selbstsicher, den Badge um den Hals baumelnd, die Treppe in den oberen Bereich des Westminster Palasts hoch. Um dorthin zu gelangen, musste man entweder zu einer touristischen Besuchergruppe gehören, oder im Palast angestellt sein. Oder halt einfach so tun, als würde man dazugehören. Das war nicht das erste Mal, dass Ezra so etwas getan hatte. Mit einem Badge, Arbeitshandschuhen und einer Sicherheitsweste oder dergleichen kommt man grundsätzlich überall hin. Als er so das erste Mal in den VIP-Bereich eines Konzertes gelangte, fühlte er sich, als hätte er soeben eine neue Art Superkraft entdeckt. Selbstvertrauen ist etwas Verblüffendes. Und selbst wenn man es eigentlich nicht hat, kann man einfach so tun, als hätte man es. Sogar seine eigenen Zweifel kann man so ausser Gefecht setzen. That's a superpower, alright.

Die zwei in schwarzen Anzügen und Sonnenbrillen gekleideten Security-Glatzköpfe am Ende der Treppe waren für Ezra keinerlei Herausforderung. Er nickte ihnen zu - hey, lads - und schritt ohne Zögern weiter. Bist du erstmal dort, wo du hinwillst, musst du dich wirklich dumm anstellen, um noch rausgeworfen zu werden, wusste Ezra. Das Beste, was man tun kann, ist, einfach zielstrebig nirgendwohin zu gehen. Auf keinen Fall darf man stehen bleiben und die eigenen Zweifel gegen aussen sichtbar machen, denn dann rücken einem schnell irgendwelche Leute auf die Pelle, die «helfen» wollen.  
Die meisten Menschen achten nicht auf ihre Umwelt. In ihrer Lebensgeschichte sind sie die Protagonisten. Der Rest: extras, blosse Statisten. Kein Wunder, man erlebt das eigene Leben nur durch die eigenen Sinne, man kann ein bisschen Ichbezogenheit niemanden vorwerfen. Aber man kann sie sich zunutze machen - zum Beispiel, indem man sich wie ein Statist verhält. Man braucht kein wirkliches Ziel, sondern muss sich nur so verhalten, als hätte man eines. Während des zielstrebigen Nirgendwohingehens kann man sich überlegen, was man wirklich will. Und für Ezra war klar: alleine in einem eigentlich für die Öffentlichkeit nicht zugänglichen Bereich zu sein, könnte für ein paar Zeilen reichen. Vielleicht eine neue Kolumne?  
Etwas, was normale Menschen abseits der Öffentlichkeit tun, ist zum Beispiel, Pornografie zu konsumieren. Politiker tun unbewacht indes weit Perverseres.

Ohne es geplant zu haben, ohne überhaupt ein konkretes Ziel für diesen verbotenen Besuch gehabt zu haben, fand sich Ezra vor dem Büro der Premierministerin wieder. Er realisierte das nur, weil zwei Security-Glatzköpfe sich gerade seltsam mechanisch in Richtung des Klos am Ende des Ganges begaben und die Bürotür damit sündigerweise unbewacht liessen. Als die Tür zum Klo ins Schloss fiel, sah sich Ezra zum ersten Mal bewusst um. Der Flur war eigenartig leer, dachte er. Noch vor wenigen Minuten hatte er sich durch Scharen von Menschen durchschlängeln müssen - doch hier war niemand mehr und es schien fast, als wäre der Lärm der Geschäftigkeit verschluckt worden. Ezra wurde allmählich bewusst, was er hier eigentlich tat und wo er gerade stand. Einen Augenblick lang glaubte er, ein Flüstern zu hören, doch da war nichts. Er stupste mit den Fingern leicht gegen die eichenhölzerne, filigran verzierte Bürotür, die kaum merklich einen Spaltbreit aufging. Und noch einen. Und noch einen. Mit nun pochendem Herzen spähte Ezra hinein. So nah war er Theresa May noch nie. Sie stand mit dem Rücken zu ihm gewandt und blickte aus dem Fenster.

Ezra verharrte still. Nach einer Weile sprach eine Stimme. Zunächst wusste er nicht woher sie kam.

«Premierministerin May? Ich darf Ihnen den Besuch des Zaubereiministers Edward Talbot ankündigen.»

Ezra war verdutzt. Er hatte zwar die Worte gehört, aber sein Hirn konnte daraus keinen Satz bilden, der Sinn ergab. Und woher kam überhaupt die Stimme? Gobsmacked.

«Das habe ich beinahe gedacht», sagte Theresa May kühl, ohne sich vom Fenster abzuwenden.

Ezra drehte sich um. Immer noch niemand in Sicht. Auch kein Minister samt Entourage. Und… Zaubereiminister? Was soll denn das sein? Ist das ein ironischer Name für den Finanzminister, der irgendwie noch die Zahlen durch «Zauberei» zurechtbiegt? Ja, so etwas musste es sein, dachte Ezra. Ganz überzeugt war er jedoch nicht.

Einen Moment war es still. Dann sprach die Stimme, die schon zuvor geredet hatte. Es schien Ezra, als käme die Stimme aus dem Büchergestell, oder nein, vom Porträt, das zwischen den Büchergestellen hing. Aber Bilder sprechen ja nicht. Vielleicht war es eine Art Gegensprechanlage? Wenn ja, wozu?

«Ist das ein guter Augenblick? Ich haben Ihnen bereits Tee besorgt».

Ezra spähte durch den Raum und sah ein Tablett mit einem fürchterlich kitschigen Teeservice, das auf dem Pult der Ministerin stand. Er hätte schwören können, dass da vor einem Moment ausser einem Computermonitor absolut gar nichts war.

«Es gibt nie guten Augenblicke für diesen Austausch», sagte May mit einem Hauch Pragmatismus aber auch Ärger in der Stimme. «Danke trotzdem. Für den Tee. Und der Keks ist lecker.»

Nun hatte sich May umgedreht und sprach tatsächlich in Richtung des Porträts.

«Sagen Sie ihm, er soll hereinkommen».

Für einen Moment ergriff Ezra der Schrecken, er drehte sich abermals um, nun endgültig in der Erwartung, jemand müsse jeden Moment kommen oder schon argwöhnisch hinter ihm stehen. Und dann war da - nichts. Als Ezra sich der Tür wieder zuwandte, stand da plötzlich eine weitere Person in der Mitte des Raumes. Ezra dachte bei deren Anblick sofort an einen Zirkusdirektor. Der mittelgrosse Mann trug einen violetten Zylinderhut, einen schwarzen, langen Umhang und weisse Handschuhe. Nun war Ezra komplett verwirrt.

Woher kam dieser Kerl? Und, bloody hell, wer ist das überhaupt?

«Guten Morgen, Theresa.»

«Hallo, Edward. Worum geht es?»


End file.
